Question: In triangle $ABC,$ $a = 7,$ $b = 9,$ and $c = 4.$  Let $I$ be the incenter.

[asy]
unitsize(0.8 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, E, F, I;

B = (0,0);
C = (7,0);
A = intersectionpoint(arc(B,4,0,180),arc(C,9,0,180));
I = incenter(A,B,C);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(incircle(A,B,C));

label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
dot("$I$", I, NE);
[/asy]

Then
\[\overrightarrow{I} = x \overrightarrow{A} + y \overrightarrow{B} + z \overrightarrow{C},\]where $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ are constants such that $x + y + z = 1.$  Enter the ordered triple $(x,y,z).$
We know that $I$ lies on the angle bisectors $\overline{AD},$ $\overline{BE},$ and $\overline{CF}.$

[asy]
unitsize(0.8 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, E, F, I;

B = (0,0);
C = (7,0);
A = intersectionpoint(arc(B,4,0,180),arc(C,9,0,180));
I = incenter(A,B,C);
D = extension(A, I, B, C);
E = extension(B, I, C, A);
F = extension(C, I, A, B);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--D);
draw(B--E);
draw(C--F);

label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, S);
label("$D$", D, S);
label("$E$", E, NE);
label("$F$", F, SW);
label("$I$", I, S);
[/asy]

By the Angle Bisector Theorem, $BD:DC = AB:AC = 4:9,$ so
\[\overrightarrow{D} = \frac{9}{13} \overrightarrow{B} + \frac{4}{13} \overrightarrow{C}.\]Also, by the Angle Bisector Theorem, $CE:EA = BC:AB = 7:4,$ so
\[\overrightarrow{E} = \frac{4}{11} \overrightarrow{C} + \frac{7}{11} \overrightarrow{A}.\]Isolating $\overrightarrow{C}$ in each equation, we obtain
\[\overrightarrow{C} = \frac{13 \overrightarrow{D} - 9 \overrightarrow{B}}{4} = \frac{11 \overrightarrow{E} - 7 \overrightarrow{A}}{4}.\]Then $13 \overrightarrow{D} - 9 \overrightarrow{B} = 11 \overrightarrow{E} - 7 \overrightarrow{A},$ or $13 \overrightarrow{D} + 7 \overrightarrow{A} = 11 \overrightarrow{E} + 9 \overrightarrow{B},$ or
\[\frac{13}{20} \overrightarrow{D} + \frac{7}{20} \overrightarrow{A} = \frac{11}{20} \overrightarrow{E} + \frac{9}{20} \overrightarrow{B}.\]Since the coefficients on both sides of the equation add up to 1, the vector on the left side lies on line $AD,$ and the vector on the right side lies on line $BE.$  Therefore, this common vector is $\overrightarrow{I}.$  Then
\begin{align*}
\overrightarrow{I} &= \frac{13}{20} \overrightarrow{D} + \frac{7}{20} \overrightarrow{A} \\
&= \frac{13}{20} \left( \frac{9}{13} \overrightarrow{B} + \frac{4}{13} \overrightarrow{C} \right) + \frac{7}{20} \overrightarrow{A} \\
&= \frac{7}{20} \overrightarrow{A} + \frac{9}{20} \overrightarrow{B} + \frac{1}{5} \overrightarrow{C}.
\end{align*}Thus, $(x,y,z) = \boxed{\left( \frac{7}{20}, \frac{9}{20}, \frac{1}{5} \right)}.$

More generally, the incenter $I$ of triangle $ABC$ always satisfies
\[\overrightarrow{I} = \frac{a}{a + b + c} \overrightarrow{A} + \frac{b}{a + b + c} \overrightarrow{B} + \frac{c}{a + b + c} \overrightarrow{C}.\]